falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GaryGibbon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout: Equestria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:GaryGibbons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dashite (Talk) 17:33, February 20, 2012 I must express to you my deep gratitude for cleaning the theme " zebra's incinerator rifle." Unfortunately, English is not my native language and I do not write so well on it. Thank you! Thundertech 15:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Faction: Super Stallions So I had a thought and decided to make a list of a faction of mutants from my side story, Rangers of Wintertrot. I still have a lot to write about them, so nothing here is concrete, but I'm having them created from a substance called Smooze. As you might have gathered, Super Stallion's are based off of Super Mutants. Anyway here's a list of troops types. Troops Scuttlers - Scuttlers are like attack dogs. They can move surprisingly quickly despite their hodgepodge appearance. They walk on six mismatched limbs and have two heads. They can shoot a short range, radioactive projectile from their mouths and attacks with lashes from their barbed tongues. Super Stallion Grunts - Standard infantry. They generally use assault rifles but can be outfitted with super sledges and be a mix of ranged and melee attackers of solely focused on melee or ranged assault. They can also use Grenades. Super Stallion heavy squads - Slightly tougher than standard grunts. Heavies wield heavy weapons like missile launchers, flamethrowers and miniguns. Super Stallion Sparks - Dangerous Super Stallion Unicorns. They fire off bolts of lightning from their horns and can generate Balefire radiation to heal nearby troops. They can also combine their magic to create stronger magical effects like shields and more powerful offensive spells. Super Stallion leaders - These Stallions are a lot tougher than standard Super Stallions and can take a lot of punishment. They inspire the squads under their command to fight better and improve moral and leadership within the ranks, making them a more strong and cohesive fighting force. Behemoths - Monsters of legend. Their sheer size and bulk a testament to years of survival. A Behemoth is a Super Stallion exposed to a high concentration of the mutagenic agent, couple with hard to achieve conditions. A Super Stallion is easily as big and tough as a tank. They can shrug off damage from a Balefire Egg and regenerate overtime. Upgrades Tough Hides - The health of all Super Stallion types & Scuttlers, excluding Behemoths is improved via a dose of smooze Mutagen. Power of the Glow - Sparks can generate more powerful spells by absorbing radiation More Dakka '''- Super Stallion Heavies fire more bullets or rockets '''Meat of legend - Eating the meat of a dead Behemoth permanently increases the health of any troop by 25% Scavenge - A grunt can scavenge for better weapons, either from ruins or dead troops. Improves or decreases damage output, depending on who the weapon was scavenged from. Better Armour - Upgrade your Super Stallions with more armour, effects all classes, excluding Scuttlers. Abilities/Powers Mighty Bellow - Leaders can generate a mighty bellow that temporarily stuns nearby opponents and inspire nearby troops to fight harder Eat up - Super Stallions feast on fallen friends and foes to regenerate lost health. Clear out - A heavy squad tosses a cannister of ignited fuel that explodes and rains fire down on a select area, dealing serious fire damage. Concentrated fire - Minigun Heavies focus fire on enemy troops keeping them pinned. Beast Master - A beast master is assigned to a Scuttler squad, keeping them organised and getting them to move more quickly. They also heal faster with a beastmaster looking after them. Leader - A leader is added to a squad, improving their effectiveness in the battlefield. Spark - Add a Spark to a squad. Offers support powers like healing via radiation, magically augmenting weapons to make munitions fired more deadly, shield spells etc. Stomp - Behemoth goes into a rage and tramples anything in the nearby area, attacks deal half the damage they normally would to the behemoth whilst the behemoth can do double the regular damage. Tonto The Earth Pony 20:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC)